memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heavy cruiser
References Isn't the Ambassador class an explorer? After all, if it was the predecessor to the Galaxy class, it would be an explorer. : You'd think so, but the designation "Ambassador-class heavy cruiser" was explicitly used in . -- Dan Carlson | Talk 03:27, Sep 12, 2004 (CEST) ::Why is in quotations? I realize the name hasn't been proven in cannon, but the same goes for many starship classes. Jaz 04:01, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::I have my own theories on why, but lets just say it has nothing to do with what is or is not canon. It has been fixed. :::Also, I removed the Negh'Var warship, because, to my knowledge was never identified as a "heavy cruiser". In fact, if anything, it was identified in (script) as an "attack cruiser", a la the -- but should probably better defined as a "battleship". If anything the only Klingon ship that should be listed here is the ::: Finally, when/where was the ever identified as a "heavy cruiser"? --Gvsualan 06:00, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::: Following up on the last comment, near as I can tell from some preliminary research, was the only time the term was applied to any class of ship on screen. The script for describes the Klingon vessel as a "Klingon Heavy Cruiser", but not in dialogue. It appears to me that the source of this data is not cited to its only permitted resource (other than the Ambassador): the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. So it seems to me that these are the article's only "heavy cruisers" per permitted resources: ::::*Jem'Hadar battle cruiser (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual) ::::*Ambassador-class ( ) ::::*Akira-class (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual) ::::*K't'inga-class (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual) ::::Not mentioned in the article as Heavy Cruisers but so noted in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual are: ::::*Vor'cha-Class Attack Cruiser ::::*Galor-Class Warship Variant ::::*D'Deridex-Class Warbird ::::Not mentioned as "heavy cruisers" in any of the material I've found but mentioned in the article are: ::::*Jem'Hadar cruiser ::::*Constitution-class ::::*Excelsior-class ::::*Sovereign-class ::::It is fully possible that these are called "heavy cruisers" on uncited graphics somewhere, but without a source I wouldn't know where to begin to look. I also cannot find any source for the claims of 5 year missions and the like being a determining factor as to classification. ::::So . . . I propose that the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual be used as the citation, that the additional ships be added, and that the speculation on the history, use, and relative proportion of heavy cruisers be removed entirely. Unless someone has citations to support the claims made. Aholland 03:33, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :::::A display in Star Trek III calls the Constitution class heavy cruiser, see figure 5 on this page -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 11:07, 28 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Good find! I suspected a graphic or two might enter into it. So that slides the Constitution Class (the graphic is clearly that class) onto the Heavy Cruiser side of things. Anyone else on the Jem'Hadar cruiser (which I suspect might be the same as the "battle cruiser"), the Excelsior-class, or the Sovereign-class? (Or, of course, the descriptive bits in the article?) Aholland 12:13, 28 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Two new ships have been introduced as heavy cruisers: the Ferengi D'kora class and the Vulcan Surak class have been added. What is the citation for saying these are heavy cruisers? If none, they should be pulled. Aholland 20:35, 13 April 2006 (UTC) ::::I'll go ahead and remove the ships; if anyone has a valid citation for them, please feel free to add them back and note it. Aholland 04:22, 16 April 2006 (UTC) :::::: My mistake. Sorry.Slipzen 17:21, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :::: No problem, Slipzen! I hope you continue to contribute to articles if you can help them out. Aholland 18:49, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :::: The Negh'Var class was added to the list. What is the citation for saying it is a heavy cruiser? If none, it should be deleted. Aholland 04:11, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :::: Just so others know, I was privately contacted and told there was no cite for it; it was added based on another erroneous reference within MA. Aholland 12:16, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Klingon called Enterprise a "Heavy cruiser" Didn't the Klingon scanner officer in STIII refer to the Enterprise as a "Federation heavy Cruiser?" I'm SURE I remember hearing that (Don't have the movie available right now, maybe someone can check?) 04:01, 23 April 2008 (UTC) : He said "battle cruiser". --Alan 04:11, 23 April 2008 (UTC)